


NOMEOLVIDES (simb. amor verdadero)

by lisbeth_snape



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbeth_snape/pseuds/lisbeth_snape
Summary: Hay llamadas telefónicas en mitad de la noche que ponen tu vida patas arriba, y María José lo sabe mejor que nadie.





	NOMEOLVIDES (simb. amor verdadero)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada más allá de mi amor por estos personajes me pertenece. Para el resto, doña Virginia de la Mora. O en su defecto, Manolo Caro o Netflix.

–¡José María!

Aunque llevaba las gafas de sol puestas a propósito con el fin de ocultar las ojeras de un vuelo de doce horas en el que el nerviosismo no le había dejado pegar ojo, le resultó imposible no quitárselas ante la presencia de aquella voz. Aquella voz que parecía traída de un sueño remoto. Aquella voz que no había vuelto a escuchar hasta hacía un par de días, cuando una llamada telefónica la había llevado a decidir dejar toda su vida parada para ir en su ayuda.

–¡Paulina!

Al acercarse a la mujer que la esperaba, pálida y nerviosa, tras las puertas de salida –como otras tantas veces tan lejanas–, notó que se encendía en su interior una alegría que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida. Y las dudas que se habían abierto camino en las muchas horas de vuelo se disiparon. Ella estaba donde debía estar: había hecho lo correcto.

–Me da gusto verte.

–Sí, a mí también, José… –Paulina hizo una pausa, turbada, y huyó su mirada.

La turbación que la que había sido su mujer –ahora _exmujer_ – mostraba en esos momentos no le quitaba nada a la alegría de María José. Sólo le añadía, si acaso, unas gotas de dolor. El dolor de la incomprensión y de la distancia. De los sueños rotos. El dolor, amargo ya, del tiempo pasado.

–Es María José ahora –le aclaró con tono suave, tratando de ayudarla delicadamente.

–Sí, perdón. Sí.

–Un beso, ¿no?

Y mientras sus mejillas volvían a rozarse en una caricia fugaz, María José notó la alegría borbotear en su estómago. Una parte pequeña de ella –y nada más que por un rato– acababa de regresar a casa.

* * *

–¿Me pasas el azúcar, por favor?

La voz suave de Paulina la sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró parpadeando con movimientos rápidos, como tratando de alejar un sueño sobrevenido.

–Sí, claro –contestó precipitadamente, pasándole el tarro al que claramente la otra mujer habría podido llegar sin pedírselo.

–María José, ¿estás bien?

María José se frotó los dedos índice y corazón contra el pulgar mientras miraba a su mujer –« _exmujer_ »–, que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta mientras removía en la taza su café de media tarde. Con esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos. Con ese aire tranquilo del volver a un lugar querido. ¿Y por qué su nombre seguía sonando tan bien en los labios de Paulina, después de tanto tiempo, después de todo? Su nuevo nombre, su _verdadero_ nombre… E-xac-ta-men-te igual de bien.

—Sí, sí, solo agotada tras tantas emociones en las últimas horas. No sé, el desencuentro con tu padre en la cárcel –« _y ese policía baboso cacheándome, y los silbidos, y las burlas_ »–, volver a veros a Bruno y… a ti –hizo una pausa en la que tuvo que retirar la mirada de la de Paulina, presa de una incomodidad que no entendía muy bien pero que necesitaba superar lo más rápido posible, como fuera–. Y del viaje, supongo… Ya tengo una edad en la que no gestiono el jet-lag como antes. España está muy lejos de aquí... No te preocupes –añadió, tratando de sonar tranquilizadora, alargando una mano hasta tocar la de Paulina.

–Ay, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar? Soy yo la que te ha arrastrado hasta aquí con mis problemas y los de mi familia, después de todo –respondió ella con gesto contrito, pero sin retirar la mano.

Sin retirar la mano… Si Paulina supiera que ese solo contacto estaba haciendo que María José se replanteara su firme, inamovible decisión de no defender a Ernesto…

* * *

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada, pero el sueño se le resistía. Y no tenía nada que ver con… _nada_ de lo que había pasado hacía un rato. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su mujer –« _exmujer_ »– estuviera durmiendo, en su cama para dos, un piso más abajo... Desde luego que no. Era la emoción de ver a su hijo. Y el estrés por el caso de Ernesto. ¡Y el jet-lag, sin duda! Todas las cosas que le había dicho a Paulina esa misma tarde. Precisamente. Nada más. Nada de nada. María José suspiró sonoramente, notando en sus párpados la ausencia total de sueño. Y en su cabeza, que no paraba de dar vueltas... La alegría del aeropuerto no se las prometía tan incómodas cuando despertó.

–¡Basta, María José, basta! –se regañó a sí misma en voz baja, poniéndose bruscamente de lado y arreglando las sábanas con las que se estaba tapando.

« _Pues casi que sin darme cuenta éramos lesbianas…_ ».

Estaba confundida. Llevaba prácticamente un día en México y las dudas que había sentido en el avión no hacían otra cosa que regresar a cada rato. El encuentro con Ernesto parecía haberla hecho despertar, y aun así… ¿Había ido solamente por un impulso? ¿Por el cariño remanente? ¿Por los lazos que una vez fueron? ¿Había sido todo una excusa? Pero, ¿para qué?

–¡Ugh! –exclamó, y volvió a cambiar de postura.

Paulina… Todavía no se lo había dicho, pero finalmente había decidido hacerse cargo del caso de su padre. O bueno… El que ella había tenido como su padre hasta ahora. Telita con la vida secreta de los De la Mora… Pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué, si no, estaba allí realmente? ¿Y por qué era incapaz de ser honesta consigo misma y responder a esa pregunta de una vez?

–En serio, María José, hija…

Pues le aterraba pensarlo, pero en realidad en su fuero interno sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí: estaba allí porque Paulina la había llamado. Por ella... Era por ella, solamente por ella, y esa era la única verdad. Claro que caer en la cuenta tampoco servía para tranquilizar sus cuitas precisamente... Estaba allí porque Paulina se lo había pedido, porque la necesitaba… Y María José no era de piedra. Divorciarse no era sinónimo de dejar de sentir, bien lo sabía ella. Como si fuese tan sencillo olvidarse de la persona a la que… Pero ese no era el tema. Ya estaba allí, y como ya estaba allí, lo más lógico era hacer aquello para lo que supuestamente había ido: respiraría hondo y representaría a Ernesto de la Mora. Porque todo aquello tenía que ser algo más que una excusa o su conciencia no resistiría. Y había pasado muchos años teniendo dificultades para poder mirarse en el espejo y reconocerse como para sumarle nuevos problemas gratuitos.

–Vamos a ver, María José… O te duermes ya o te duermes, tú misma.

« _Paulina haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que persigue, más si se trata de ayudar a su familia… A_ esa _familia. Te está utilizando_ ». María José estaba familiarizada con la voz de su cabeza que tendía a pensar lo peor, y no le sorprendió que apareciera precisamente en ese momento para añadirle unas gotitas de picante a su tormento. Incluso tenía cierta razón: las mañas de las que solía valerse Paulina a veces se encaminaban a lograr su objetivo sin pensar en las consecuencias para otras personas a las que se llevaban por delante. Esa misma noche había pasado, cuando había tratado de usar a _su hijo_ para presionarla. Pero si algo podía reconocer María José era la desesperación, y sabía que Paulina tenía que haberse sentido verdaderamente desesperada para haber recurrido a ella, de entre todas las personas del mundo. Y las cuentas congeladas habían tenido mucho que ver, María José no era una ingenua... Pero no era lo único… No era lo único, porque, si no, ¿qué era esa tristeza que se escapaba, incontenible, por las pupilas de la otra mujer cada vez que se miraban? Y era una tristeza sincera, honda y oscura como la verdad, que anegaba los pocos momentos felices –verdaderamente felices– que había en su vida. No, Paulina ya había soportado tristeza más que suficiente, mucha más de la que le correspondía... Normalmente por culpa de otros más egoístas, entre los que ella misma se incluía. Y la culpa la carcomía, así que, si podía aligerar esa carga de los hombros de su mujer –« _exmujer_ »–, aunque fuese un poco, lo haría. Dejando sus sentimientos en un segundo plano en esta ocasión… Así se le hiciesen diez nudos en el estómago. Ese beso de después de la cena no había sido más que el resplandor que viene a iluminar el recuerdo de lo que ya fue y nunca más será.

* * *

Mientras se repasaba la línea del ojo por segunda vez, borrando con el dorso de su mano la humedad que quedaba tras la marcha de Paulina, María José se preguntó si algunas sensaciones están destinadas a quedarse grabadas a fuego en nuestra piel para siempre.

* * *

 _La Casa de las Flores_ … Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez. Los años pasados cerca de la florería se le amontonaban en la memoria y lo rebosaban todo. Por eso evitaba pensar en el negocio de la familia de su mujer –« _exmujer_ »– y en las intrigas que escondía. Las intrigas que, irónicamente, la habían traído de vuelta.

Y pensar que hacía solo unos cuantos días que había regresado, que hacía solo unos cuantos días que estaba todavía en Madrid, centrada en su trabajo, en sus cosas, sin traer a la mente –casi– a su familia del otro lado del charco. Ni el terror que la idea de volver a verlos, y que ellos la vieran, le provocaba.

Y ahora estaba allí de nuevo, con ellos… con _ella_. No habían pasado más que un par de días y ya había perdido la cuenta de las cosas que le habían sucedido: había discutido de diez maneras distintas con Paulina, había hecho diez veces las paces con Paulina, había tenido diez momentos con Paulina, había besado a Paulina… Y desde la noche anterior, en que se había prometido no volver a pensar en ese beso, había fracasado como cincuenta veces. Igual que las noches anteriores. « _¿Qué te pasa, María José? No fue más que un beso… Un automatismo que volvía a suceder tras nuestro reencuentro. Un beso más, como tantos otros_ », acostumbraba a repetirse. Y, sin embargo, parecía, después de que ocurriera, que las cosas entre ellas se habían relajado. Se atrevería a decir incluso que iban bien. Desde luego, mucho mejor de lo que habían ido en los últimos meses que María José había pasado en México antes de regresar a España, tras su divorcio, cuando el vuelo dañino de un cenicero todavía ennegrecía cualquier intercambio entre ellas. Ahora podían bromear sobre el tema y reírse juntas. Definitivamente algo había cambiado.

Mientras caminaba junto a Paulina hacia el salón de la casa de Virginia de la Mora, ya se imaginaba la conmoción. Y escuchar el revuelo que causaba su entrada no solo le confirmó que sus predicciones eran acertadas. Increíblemente también la divirtió mucho más que la incomodó, y eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Y fue así, María José se dio cuenta, por una única circunstancia: Paulina estaba ahí, a su lado, dispuesta a dar la cara por ella. María José había tenido que vadear las reacciones de Virginia, Elena y Julián con entereza, distanciamiento e inclusive buena cara, pero si había podido hacerlo había sido porque en todos y cada uno de esos momentos, Paulina estaba ahí, respondiendo a la necedad con palabras directas y firmes. Controlando que las que buscaban herirla a ella, a María José, solo la rozasen sin llegar a tocarla. Que pasasen primero por ella, parecía decir con sus respuestas. Algo había cambiado, sí, pero lo bueno que recordaba seguía siendo exactamente igual.

* * *

La risa de Paulina todavía resonaba en sus oídos cuando bajaron del coche y entraron en el salón, cuyas luces encendidas les daban la bienvenida. Bruno se escabulló enseguida a su cuarto. A saber lo que iba a hacer ese muchacho con la turba de imágenes –que harían sonrojar hasta a las chicas del cabaret– que se había metido esa tarde para el cuerpo gracias al tío Julián. Mientras, Paulina dejaba las llaves sobre el mueble junto al sofá.

–¡Buenas noches, mi amor, que descanses! –le gritó a la huella de aire que había quedado tras la desaparición de su hijo–. Qué cansado viene siempre de casa de mis papás… —le susurró entonces a María José, o así lo entendió ella, pues estaban solas.

¿Paulina seguía siendo así de inocente? Se acercó un poco, lo justo para percibir el olor que desprendía. Dulce, blanco… _Ella_. La observó mientras se reía de nuevo, esta vez calladamente, como para sí misma, y sintió deseos de retirarle el pelo que ocultaba su nuca y acariciarla.

–Ay, este Julián… ¿Te fijaste en el título del video? _Lord Dámelo Todo_.

–Pues tiene gancho, no te creas… A este paso acaba convertido en un _hashtag_.

–¡Ay, no! ¿Te imaginas?

Entonces se volvió a mirarla. Todavía había una sonrisilla rondando en la comisura izquierda de su boca y un brillo travieso que buscaba compañero pegó sus ojos a los de María José.

–Hay que reconocer que Julián no es el vástago más lumbreras que ha dado el apellido De la Mora.

–No, pobrecito –corroboró Paulina, riendo de nuevo y apartando la mirada a un lado.

–No, porque esa eres tú –y no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero de repente había tenido la necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta ante ella.

Los ojos de Paulina regresaron a los suyos, y lo travieso había sido sustituido por otra cosa, pero su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

–Yo no soy una De la Mora, ¿recuerdas? –replicó sin perder la sonrisa, y María José supo que estaba bromeando.

Y se moría de ganas de continuar con la broma, pero no sabía si era lo más sensato.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué eres entonces?

–Una Cohen… Pregúntale a Chuy.

El tono de Paulina había bajado una octava, y su carácter susurrante tiró de María José hacia ella unos centímetros. Para escucharla mejor, desde luego.

–Eres la hija más brillante de Virginia de la Mora… Eso te convierte una De la Mora de pleno derecho.

Por un instante los ojos de su mujer –« _exmujer_ »– descendieron por su cara hasta posarse en sus labios y María José se supo en problemas como los que conllevaría _otro_ beso si no detenía la situación.

–Aunque claro, considerando qué hermanos tienes, la competición no estaba muy reñida que digamos…

La travesura regresó a los ojos de Paulina y se concretó en un suave manotazo de esta en su brazo.

–Ay, qué terrible eres… –rio la mujer mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Había funcionado, pero por alguna razón María José no estaba contenta.

* * *

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se frotó el puente de la nariz y cerró el ordenador portátil que tenía sobre las piernas, en el que había estado trabajando durante horas ya, investigando cómo sacar a Ernesto de la cárcel, qué más hacer, y así tener la justificación para marcharse de una vez de vuelta a España, que era lo único que quería. « _Mentirosa_ ». Bueno, tal vez no era lo único que quería, pero pasar tantos días cerca de Paulina estaba afectándola más de lo que había imaginado, y no le hacía bien empezar a fantasear con horizontes de finales felices, manos entrelazadas y abrazos infinitos. Empezar a fantasear con que de alguna manera era posible regresar junto a Paulina y recuperar a su familia.

Al mirar a su izquierda, vio dormido al objeto de sus pensamientos con la cabeza inclinada hacia el respaldo del sofá y con un libro abierto sobre el regazo que se iba escurriendo poco a poco por sus piernas mientras esta respiraba suavemente. Paulina había bajado hacía un rato y se había sentado ahí con ella, en silencio. Como solían hacer cuando María José se quedaba trabajando en casa alguna mañana cuando todavía estaban casadas.

Dejó con cuidado el ordenador sobre la mesa de café que tenía delante y se sentó un poco más cerca de la mujer dormida, sin dejar por un instante de mirarla.

–Ay, Pau… –murmuró, observando su expresión tranquila, serena, del sueño.

Hacía unas pocas horas que Paulina se había disculpado por su forma de comportarse cuando _todo_ quedó a la luz. Y lo había hecho de una manera tan abierta, tan sincera, que María José se había visto forzada a ponerse a trabajar como una loca para no pensar demasiado en el modo en que las palabras de su mujer –« _exmujer_ »– habían hecho agitarse su interior. Acercándose todavía un poco más, apoyó el codo sobre el respaldo y la cabeza sobre su mano para poder contemplar mejor su cara. Recordaba aquellos días en que pensaba que hubiera podido mirarla durante horas sin cansarse… Todavía podría, se reconoció a sí misma. Pese a cómo salieron las cosas, María José seguía incluyendo a Paulina entre los grandes aciertos de su vida. Por eso estaba allí. Por eso había acudido a su llamada. Era por eso. El pasado importaba, pero por alguna razón de repente importaba menos de lo que había importado durante los últimos años. ¿Y si hubiera salido bien? ¿Y si ella la hubiese comprendido en su momento, la hubiese apoyado, como la Paulina de hoy lo había hecho? Quizás nunca se hubieran divorciado. Quizás en ese caso, en una situación como la del presente, habría podido alzar su mano derecha hasta su pelo y haberle acariciado suavemente la mejilla. Quizá hubiera podido superar los treinta centímetros que las separaban y despertarla con un beso y con la promesa de una noche para ellas pendiendo en los labios.

–Ay, Pau… –repitió, y la mano que continuaba en su regazo se cerró sobre sí misma hasta que sus uñas se le hincaron en la piel.

Unos segundos después cogió el libro que continuaba sobre las piernas de la mujer y lo cerró. Después, eso sí, de mirar en qué página estaba. Así, cuando Paulina se despertase, podría decirle dónde se había quedado.

* * *

–¡Cuidado!

Como un acto reflejo, agarró el brazo de Paulina y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo. La reacción de Paulina fue reírse de nuevo, como venía haciendo desde hacía un rato en el coche que las había recogido en el cabaret.

–Ay, María José, creo que no calculé bien con el tequila…

María José la enderezó con cuidado, sin alejarse mucho de ella por si acaso tenía que volver a intervenir. Todavía les quedaban unos pasos entre donde les había dejado el taxi y la puerta de casa.

–Pau, mira bien dónde pisas, que ahora está muy oscuro y tú no estás en las mejores condiciones…

–Ay, párale ya, por piedad–se quejó Paulina, pero con poca firmeza, aferrándose a su brazo e inclinándose sobre ella.

Claramente había bebido más de la cuenta. Una ligera nube de culpa se formó en la garganta de María José al no devolverla a su posición vertical e instarla a seguir andando, pero había refrescado y el calor que desprendía Paulina resultaba de lo más agradable. A lo mejor ella también había bebido más de lo que debería.

–Además, ¿qué puede pasarme si tú me cuidas?

María José la miró de soslayo a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Cuidarla? Sí, claro que siempre que estuviera en su mano la cuidaría, pero ese ya no era su papel. No lo había sido desde que se divorciaran hace ya tanto tiempo. Y se sentía a la vez extraño y natural… Extraño y maravilloso.

–Ojalá de verdad me dejaras que te cuidase –le dijo sin mirarla con voz más grave de lo normal, caminando con pasos cuidadosos el último trecho hasta la puerta.

Paulina volvió a reírse, y a María José en el fondo le alegró saber que a la mañana siguiente Paulina no recordaría que había dicho eso. No era necesario. No tenía importancia. No iba a influir en el futuro desarrollo de sus vidas.

Cuando Paulina fue a sacar las llaves del bolso una vez frente a la puerta, se le escurrieron entre sus dedos distraídos por el alcohol, y María José las cogió al vuelo en el último momento. Paulina se volvió a mirarla con los ojos llenos de maravilla, pero no dijo nada. Cuando María José le hubo devuelto las llaves, se giró hacia la puerta con la mirada perdida e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Sin embargo, no abrió inmediatamente

–He extrañado el saber que estabas ahí para cogerme si me caía.

María José habría supuesto que se lo había imaginado si Paulina no le hubiese dedicado una última mirada rápida, nerviosa, antes de girar la llave y entrar en la casa con un extraño dominio de sí misma, muy diferente del que había mostrado hasta ese preciso momento. Y María José se preguntó si realmente había estado tan afectada por el tequila como había hecho parecer.

* * *

María José todavía sentía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos de la mano con la que había abofeteado a Bruno. Esa había sido la única culminación posible a uno de los días más estresantes y angustiosos de su vida, con pseudo-secuestro y reconocimiento de cadáveres incluidos. Todavía no podía creerse que su hijo hubiera sido tan inconsciente... Con todas las cosas malas que pasaban constantemente, ¡y más a dos críos como ellos! Estaba tan enfadada que poco le había importado mostrarse tan tajante con Paulina cuando esta hubo regresado de dejar a Micaela con su hermano, cuando seguramente lo que más necesitaban ambas era el silencio y la compañía de la otra… María José se frotó los dedos de la mano derecha con la mirada perdida, hasta que algo se endureció tras sus pupilas. Pero mano firme era lo que hacía falta en esa casa, lo que Bruno estaba pidiendo, y lo que iba a encontrarse cuando ella se lo llevase a Madrid. Se pusiese Paulina como se pusiese.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de esta cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria escaleras arriba, cogió aire y cerró los ojos. Qué día… Corriendo con ella de acá para allá en busca de los dos niños desaparecidos, esperando a que Paulina realizase la entrega del dinero al pijo-flautas ese en la florería y de postre su paseíto hasta la morgue para ver los cuerpos de los dos chicos que se habían correspondido con la descripción de Bruno, que perfectamente podrían haber sido él… Y aunque el alivio se hubiera impuesto, eso no podía alejar el horror de sus ojos. Ni siquiera sumándole el recuerdo de Paulina en sus brazos, asida a su cuerpo como si le fuese la vida en ello. No quería ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si alguno de esos niños hubiera sido su hijo…

Alargó la mano para coger la taza que había a su derecha, pero la infusión ya se había quedado fría. Igual que se había enfriado, parecía, esa cercanía que había sentido con Paulina todo el día, durante los últimos días... Se pinzó la nariz con dos dedos y respiró hondo. Pese a su asertividad y su tono convencido, sus dedos temblorosos dejaban a la vista un nerviosismo del que esperaba que la otra mujer no se hubiera percatado antes de marcharse. Se había atrevido por fin a afirmar lo oportuno de que Bruno se volviese con ella a Madrid, sí. Un pequeño triunfo para su bolsillo. No era una idea nueva, desde luego, pero, después de descubrir los principios de tormento psicológico a los que sometía a su madre solo porque sí, se había convencido de que era lo que tenía que pasar. El niño no podía seguir haciendo su santa voluntad a cosa de la salud de su madre, y si se lo tenía que llevar y enderezarlo a collejas, lo haría. Aunque a Paulina no le gustase la idea.  Aunque le costase aceptarlo. Aunque el precio que tuviera que pagar María José fuera que su mujer –« _exmujer_ »– la odiase de nuevo.

* * *

Pero ella no quería el odio de Paulina… Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo con ese peso en el estómago y ya no podía más. Su vuelta a México lo había levantado y no podía soportar la idea de volver a ponerlo ahí. Tenía que marcharse, y cada vez estaba más cercano ese momento, pero…

Oír la llave en la puerta le hizo volver a posar los ojos en el libro que tenía entre las manos, al que llevaba un buen rato sin prestarle atención. Saludó a la Paulina agotada que llegaba mientras lo cerraba, y le preguntó por su día.

–No sabes, fatal hoy –respondió esta después de un suspiro cansado.

Y mientras le contaba los problemas que había tenido en la _otra_ Casa de las Flores, María José se preguntó cómo sería volver a tener esa vida en la que su mujer llegaba a casa y se desahogaba con ella, y se reían juntas como ahora, incluso flirteaban un poco, y ella tenía lista una copa de vino para ofrecerle… Cómo sería terminar el día con ella entre las sábanas.

–Escucha, ehmm… ¿Has pensado en lo que te comenté de Bruno?

Y escucharla ceder a su propuesta tras haber reflexionado, con esa voz suave y a la vez determinada, característica especial de ella, hizo comprender a María José que iba a marcharse a España con un par de problemas más de los que había llevado.  

* * *

Diego se había llevado el dinero… Diego se había ido y se había llevado el dinero con el que ella iba a sacar a Ernesto de la cárcel. María José vio apagarse la pantalla de su móvil tras colgar la llamada con Paulina, y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa que tenía detrás para evitar que sus piernas temblorosas provocasen un accidente. Diego se había llevado el dinero y eso significaba que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar. Su presencia acababa de convertirse de pronto en completamente innecesaria. Y si eso era así, tenía que empezar a pensar en marcharse. Y la sola idea de pensarlo le pesaba como una losa. Porque en realidad habría dado lo que fuera porque alguien le ofreciese otra excusa más para quedarse, pero ya no había forma de demorarlo: la cuenta atrás había empezado. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Paulina?

* * *

Al sonido de la puerta cerrándose le siguió un sollozo que hizo que María José levantara la cabeza de los papeles que tenía delante. Había recibido unos faxes de su trabajo en España esa misma mañana. Paulina dejó caer su bolso al suelo a su lado y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

–Pau, ¿qué pasa?

En unos segundos, María José había llegado a su lado. Le pasó suavemente las puntas de los dedos por el pelo cerca de su oreja derecha. Paulina no tardó más que un nuevo sollozo en retirar las manos de sus ojos y agarrar las suyas mientras la miraba.

–Ma-… María José –susurró con voz pequeña, trabándose en la primera sílaba.

No hizo falta más que un pequeño gesto para atraerla hacia sí y rodearla con sus brazos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes así? –preguntó María José en voz baja contra su sien, meciéndola suavemente.

–Vengo de ver a mi papá… En la cárcel. Le dije que sabía que él no era mi verdadero papá.

–¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? –siguió preguntando, sin aflojar su abrazo un ápice.

Paulina no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero María José la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo hasta que llegó el sollozo.

–M-me ha dicho… perdón, y que… Yo siempre sería su hija favorita.

¿Y qué otra cosa le iba a decir? Cualquier persona mataría por una hija como Paulina… Por tener a Paulina en su vida de cualquier manera, realmente. No respondió nada, pero reajustó los brazos para seguir sujetando a la mujer, que se movió con ella mientras seguía llorando con la cara apoyada en su hombro.

–Todo se desmorona, María José –dijo unos minutos después sin moverse de la posición que había adoptado–, y siento que el mundo se hunde a mi alrededor, pero que yo no puedo hacer nada por salvarlo.

María José tragó saliva. No era el mundo el que se desmoronaba… Era ella la que ya no podía contener el caos que era el mundo, y que le iba a pasar por encima. Y se iba a dejar. Porque era lo que ella hacía: sacrificarse a sí misma cada vez. Y María José no podía hacer otra cosa que verlo todo sin intervenir, porque ya no tenía ese derecho. Si Paulina solamente la escuchara…

–Me alegro de que estés aquí, María José –le oyó susurrar contra la tela de la blusa que cubría su hombro.

Ella guardó silencio. Esa alegría iba a terminarse en cuanto le contara que hacía un rato había comprado su billete y el de Bruno para volar a Madrid, que ya no podía demorarlo más. Y a María José se le partía el corazón de pensar en dejarla, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Ya no tenía ese derecho, Paulina ya no era _su_ mujer… Y antes que ser testigo impotente de su autodestrucción elegía volver a su vida, a la vida de la que ella ya no formaba parte. Había sido un sueño demasiado bonito pasar todo este tiempo a su lado, incluso albergar ideas que no eran, que no podían ser… Sí, la vida de las últimas semanas junto a Paulina había sido un sueño… Y había llegado el momento de despertar.

* * *

La cuenta atrás casi se había cumplido, y a María José le estaba pesando más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Llevaba días con malestar, respondiendo con poca naturalidad a una Paulina que, por su lado, también se había distanciado. Odiaba esa sensación de estar de uñas a cada rato, de estar esperando el momento para hacer el comentario mordaz que liberara de manera insana un poco de la tensión… Y cada réplica parecía esconder detrás de sí la misma súplica velada: « _dame una excusa, la que sea, Pau… Dame una excusa y me quedaré_ ». La excusa nunca llegaba, y la tristeza, por tanto, perduraba. Se hacía cada vez más honda. Se humedecía. Estaba empezando a ahogarse, y eso solo le hacía desear que el día de la fiesta de la florería –y de su vuelo de vuelta– llegara cuanto antes. Apenas un par de días más y… Pero pensar en irse y dejar a Paulina atrás era lo que peor sensación le provocaba. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

–¡Qué asco todo, joder!

* * *

Con la mirada perdida en los árboles que pasaban borrosos por delante de sus ojos al otro lado del cristal del taxi, María José daba vueltas una y otra vez a su despedida de Paulina. No podía creer que en unas horas estaría subida en un avión rumbo a Madrid acompañada de su hijo adolescente. No podía creer que su mujer volviera a quedarse atrás. Para qué seguir fingiendo… ¿Acaso alguna vez iba a dejar de ser su mujer? María José veía lejano ese día. Suspiró. Al menos se alegraba de haber tenido un último momento de coraje antes de volver a separarse de ella… Ellos eran su verdadera familia y lo sabía, y los estaba dejando ir. En esta ocasión era una fiesta, como en el pasado habían sido tantas otras cosas tan poco importantes. Y la dichosa florería que solo consumía su felicidad. Y sus hermanos. Y sus padres. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en el que Paulina pensara en ella misma y se atreviera a ser feliz olvidada de lo demás? Ellos estaban ahí, tan cerca, tan listos para que ella los escogiera por una vez…

–Ya casi llegamos –oyó que decía una voz a su izquierda.

Al volver la cabeza vio a su hijo, que lo observaba con una expresión extraña.

–¿A qué hora sale el avión?

María José parpadeó varias veces muy deprisa para tratar de ubicarse. Se había dejado ir demasiado lejos en sus pensamientos y necesitaba regresar al presente.

–En algo menos de tres horas. Vamos bien de tiempo.

Bruno no dijo nada durante varios segundos, pero cuando María José había vuelto a concentrar su atención en la ventana, lo escuchó comentar:

–La fiesta ya debe de haber comenzado.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo. La misma expresión de antes persistía.

–Sí, imagino que sí.

« _¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Bruno?_ ».

–Tu abuela estará a punto de hacer el gran anuncio, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Tu tía Elena estará fuera de sí –« _y tu madre, pero con mucha más clase, seguro_ ».

–Sí…

Ahora fue el chico el que giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

–Oye, Bruno… Yo sé que vas a echar de menos México, y a tu madre. Ella también te extrañará a ti. Pero ya verás cómo en Madrid…

–¿Y tú? –replicó él abruptamente.

–¿Yo qué? –preguntó a su vez María José, confundida.

Bruno la miró a los ojos con intensidad y ella tragó saliva. Algo debió de ver detrás de sus pupilas, porque terminó retirando la mirada y suspirando.

–Nada, es igual.

–Yo también la voy a echar de menos… pero eso no tiene importancia –murmuró María José en voz baja unos segundos más tarde.

La mirada de Bruno cuando volvió los ojos hacia ella de nuevo era triste, compasiva. Verdaderamente se engañaba si pensaba que su hijo no había dejado de ser un niño… Momentos como ese se lo confirmaban.

–Lo siento, papá… Debes de sentirte bien feo.

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impidió contestar nada. Y los carteles indicando «aeropuerto» no hicieron sino apretar ese nudo hasta convertirlo en una piedra. Iba a irse… Iba a irse de nuevo. Iba a abandonar México de nuevo e iba a ser de nuevo sin ella. Con Bruno, sí, pero sin ella. Una vez más, su familia se rompía ante sus ojos. Y una vez más su corazón se quedaba atrás también para hacerle compañía.

* * *

–¡María José!

No podía estar oyendo bien… Tenía que tratarse de una alucinación… Cuando se diera la vuelta, vería que se lo había imaginado todo, porque no era posible que…

–¿Paulina? Pero…

Y allí estaba, parada frente a ella. Hasta le faltaba el aliento.

–¿Y si intentas disciplinar a Bruno, en vez de en Madrid, aquí?

En la cabeza de María José se había formado un torbellino espontáneo y sólo alcanzó a articular:

–Pero, ¿y la fiesta?

–Ay, la fiesta… ¿A quién le importa? No se suban a ese avión, por favor.

¿Cómo que a quién le importaba la fiesta? ¡A ella! ¡A ella, maldita sea! Durante los últimos días había parecido que era lo único que le importaba. Lo único que traía a colación siempre que podía. La fiesta, la fiesta, ¡la maldita fiesta!

–¿Lo intentamos?

María José notó que los vientos que conformaban su torbellino interior tomaban fuerza y altura, y ella lo miraba de repente todo desde lo alto, y el vértigo que la invadió bien pudo deberse a la altura, a la incredulidad o al deseo de que lo que creía que la otra mujer estaba diciendo fuera cierto. « _Serénate, María José. No pienses cosas que no son. No te hagas más daño gratuitamente_ ».

–Ay, Paulina, ya… Ya intenté vivir aquí cuando nos separamos, y no fue fácil. Aquí es difícil encontrar trabajo, y no es fácil para mí...

–¡No, no, no! Yo no te estoy diciendo que intentes vivir en México de nuevo. Te estoy diciendo que si lo intentamos juntas… de nuevo.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? –preguntó María José con voz pequeña, temerosa todavía de no estar entendiendo bien.

¿Pero qué podía significar esa luz en los ojos de Paulina, ese atisbo de sonrisa igual de temerosa que la voz de María José, que se asomaba a la posibilidad de dar rienda suelta a la ilusión? El estómago encogido le decía a la abogada que era lo correcto, que dejase de tener miedo, pero no así su cabeza. No. El torbellino no había hecho más que crecer y ahora su base era también la de su estómago. Por eso estaba confundida. Porque todo su interior se había descontrolado, y la posibilidad que supuestamente se abría ante ella era demasiado bonita para ser real. Mientras, Paulina seguía hablando. Su voz temblorosa de adrenalina parecía más veloz de lo normal.

–Somos una familia… Disfuncional, rara, pero somos una familia.

No… No, no, no, no, no. No era posible. Simplemente no. Estaba claro que su cerebro traicionero, compinchado con su corazón, estaba entendiendo lo que quería. Paulina se estaba refiriendo a una relación platónica, como dos amigas o compañeras de piso que se embarcan en la aventura de adoptar un gatito. Porque su hijo las necesitaba a las dos. No… Si Paulina había querido a alguien, ese era José María. Y María José era, pero no era, la misma persona. Había demasiada otredad en ella. Demasiada otredad para que los sentimientos de Paulina pudieran simplemente seguir como habían sido por quien fuera su esposo. Ella lo sabía. No le dolía menos por ello, pero lo sabía. Había barreras que simplemente no podían superarse.

–No sé… Si al menos fueras lesbiana…

Tuvieron que pasar al menos tres segundos para que María José se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo… Que Paulina había puesto sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y se había pegado a ella con toda la longitud de su cuerpo, y ahora la estaba besando como si se quedara sin aire y sin tiempo. Y el cuerpo de María José tomó las riendas de la situación, visto que su mente había colapsado, y, agarrando la cintura de su mujer –porque sí, ¡sí!, Paulina seguía siendo su mujer–, le devolvió el beso con arrobamiento. Desde muy lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Bruno decir algo, pero no pudo descifrar qué era. Paulina volvía a estar en sus brazos… Demasiado pronto, sin embargo, el beso se rompió, y la mujer se separó un paso de ella.

–¿Te quedas? –le preguntó entonces con la voz más suave que le había oído hasta el momento, tan suave que recorrió a María José de arriba abajo, despertando un escalofrío generalizado.

Y había tal esperanza en sus ojos, que a la abogada la invadió el pánico. Y su cerebro volvió a tomar las riendas. Porque todo era muy bonito pero eso no quería decir que fuera tan fácil, aunque lo pareciera. Y vaya si lo parecía, tan fácil…

–No lo sé –se escuchó decir a sí misma antes de haber tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien.

La expresión de Paulina perdió todo su brillo y se llenó de confusión. María José tragó saliva. « _¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás haciendo, María José?_ ».

–¿Es en serio? –se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse, vio a Bruno observándola con gesto de incredulidad.

–Acabas de plantarle tremendo besote, ¿y de veras no lo sabes?

–Bruno… –escuchó decir a Paulina por detrás de ella, con tono de advertencia y de súplica a la vez.

María José no se giró siquiera para mirarla. Sólo podía mirar a su hijo, que no se detuvo ahí.

–¿Y lo que me dijiste en el coche?

–Bruno, ya basta, por favor –la urgencia había invadido la voz de Paulina.

–¿Ha venido a buscarte y tú de verdad te vas a hacer la huevona?

–¡Bruno!

María José, que hasta ese momento se había quedado bloqueada, reaccionó por fin, y se dio la vuelta con la mirada perdida.

–Lo siento, María José. Yo no sé de dónde sacó este tipo de comentarios el niño. Yo creía que le había enseñado mejor, pero parece…

–No… Paulina, Paulina –la llamó para que no siguiera hablando.

La mujer detuvo su frase a la mitad y frunció los labios con gesto angustiado. La alegría, la esperanza que había llevado hasta allí se habían esfumado. Sus ojos se encontraron.

–Bruno tiene razón, yo no… Pero no sé, ¿y si…? –las palabras se le atascaban en la boca de querer salir todas a la vez, y su mirada había vuelto a desviarse al suelo, histérica de miedo–. ¿Estás segura de que no estás confundida? No te culparía, de verdad… Sé lo fácil que es… No quiero decepcionarte de nuevo.

–María José…

Había sido solo un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que María José alzase la mirada. Paulina dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó las manos.

–María José, tú no… –susurró, todavía no sin angustia en la voz, pero matizada con algo diferente–. Lo que yo siento no…

–Porque José María…

–Yo no he venido buscando a José María.

–Pero yo ya no soy…

–¿El qué? ¿Una persona encerrada en la cárcel de su cuerpo? Yo lo sé, María José. Me ha tomado años, pero ya lo he comprendido.

–Y entendería que tú…

–¡Tú no entiendes nada! –se exasperó Paulina, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin soltarle las manos–. ¡Tenías razón! Que todo lo demás cambie no implica que lo haga el corazón.

Hizo una pausa en la que cogió aire, y clavó en las de ella sus pupilas con intensidad.

–Yo te amo, María José –y ella misma se rio al escucharse, como liberada de una carga que creía eterna–. Nunca pensé que volvería a decirte eso, pero ni la distancia, ni los años que pasé creyendo odiarte cambian esa realidad: amo a la persona que eres, y no me importa tu nombre, ni qué ropa te pongas, ni el aspecto de tu cuerpo. Te amo y no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí.

–Paulina, yo…

Pero no podía decir nada. No podía, porque si siquiera lo intentaba el nudo que nuevamente atenazaba su garganta iba a subir hasta sus ojos y los iba a desbordar. Y si empezaba a llorar, no iba a parar. Paulina pareció entenderlo a la perfección, porque superó el espacio que quedaba entre ellas y la besó de nuevo, mucho más despacio en esta ocasión. Al separarse unos centímetros para mirarla, soltó su mano derecha y la subió para acariciar su mejilla. Muy suavemente bajó su cabeza hacia la suya, hasta que ambas frentes estuvieron en contacto. La mano libre de María José volvió a colocarse en la cintura de su mujer y se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos. Una sensación inmensa de paz la había invadido. Podría quedarse así para siempre…

–Bueno… Yo de veras me alegro de que al final resulten estar tan enamoradas, ¿pero igual sería buena idea pensar en volver a la casa y seguirla allá, donde yo no tenga que estar viéndolas?

Las sonrisas en su cara y en la de Paulina se formaron a la vez, como ante un espejo.

–Ay, Brunito, nos saliste bien romántico –dijo Paulina con la sonrisa más grande y más traviesa hasta el momento, separándose de ella pero sin soltarle la mano que había cogido hacía ya varios minutos.

–Pues equis…

–Déjale, déjale, Pau… Ya nos tocará aguantarle a él cuando conozca a alguna chica que le guste.

–¡Buah, qué dices! A mí las chicas me valen un chingo…

Ni Paulina ni ella dijeron nada, pero intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cargada de diversión, y de tantas otras cosas, mientras se dirigían juntas hacia el coche que Pau había dejado aparcado de cualquier manera ahí al lado. Todavía tenían un rato hasta llegar a casa para seguir molestando a Bruno con comentarios sobre chicas y sus futuros enamoramientos. El día siguiente iba a ser complicado –una no renunciaba a una vida entera asentada así como así, bien lo sabía ella–, pero no había nada que le hiciese más ilusión en el mundo que dejar esa etapa del lejano Madrid atrás y recuperar la vida que creía perdida para siempre junto a su familia. Estaba en casa, ahora sí… Ahora sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Ver "La casa de las flores" ha significado para mí volver -no sé si brevemente o por más tiempo- al mundo del fanfiction, y estoy muy emocionada. Al terminar la serie me di cuenta de lo poco explorado que está en esta temporada todavía el personaje de María José, así que lo tomé como una invitación para aportar un nuevo punto de vista a la historia conocida. Visión fragmentaria. Con añadido de escenas fuera del canon, porque why not? El canon no tiene tiempo de contarlo todo. Eso sí, sin afán de nada. Sólo de distraerme hasta la llegada de la segunda temporada (contar los días no es distracción suficiente). Y, con suerte, de distraeros.
> 
> Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Y gracias de antebrazo!


End file.
